


室内滂沱

by deadpigeons



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadpigeons/pseuds/deadpigeons
Summary: 那个诅咒应验了，雷却没有打在你身上。
Relationships: Newt Scamander/Theseus Scamander
Kudos: 2





	室内滂沱

1

他走进去前忒修斯就坐在那里了，他明白这一点。他告诉他他得深呼吸，不能过度紧张，微笑是致胜法宝，听着他们，直到他们说完完整的句子前都别打断他们。

但在他提到这些时他只能感到忒修斯握在他肩膀上的那只手，它滑下，又紧握住他的大臂，他轻微地移动着，每根指头都均匀地施力。纽特想着这些力的施予者，尽量别让自己显得太过于神情古怪。他的血亲，他管魔法部叫魔法部大家庭。他忍不住低着头，让那丛头发穿过他的视线，弓着背，他的肩膀面向忒修斯弯折着，显得他总是缩着脖颈。他不能让忒修斯明白他对于身体接触的想法，他尝试过，但不可能成功。忒修斯凑近他，手指重新滑到他的肩头，他说：“纽特。”

他叹口气，像一片笼罩着的巨大阴影。他记得当他更小的时候面对忒修斯，忒修斯逆着光，光透他的头发末梢，让他想起血管薄薄地透过皮肤，透出浓烈且带着金光的橙红色，像一个橙子、苹果和李子列在锡盘里，在黑色幕布笼罩的房间里打上偏光。他让纽特想起光在尘埃里引起的一系列泛射。他换了古龙水，闻起来比他印象里的要浓烈一些，像他的感官感受通过忒修斯的靠近放大了。

他不该想到他对待疼痛的感觉。压感，手掌和手指覆盖在衣物上，有时候是薄羊绒，有时候是麻、皮革、涤纶、棉布，他模拟这样的感觉。忒修斯的手掌覆盖着他，像一片阴影。他喜欢这样，但又不知所措，他喜欢被掌控，但不应该是忒修斯。在那之后忒修斯握着拳揽住他的脖颈，另一只手垂在他的腰侧，他有时候拿着魔杖，有时候并没有。他没有颤抖，没有超过三秒钟，他的气味像热风带起沙。

“我们的目的一致，你不应该把我当成别人。”忒修斯擦过他的耳廓，他颤抖了，或许没有。他可以回抱忒修斯，或许抱了，或许没有。在面对忒修斯时他总是尽可能做出妥协，因为他说：“从他出生那刻起，我就一直在照顾你。”忒修斯把他送走时他拽住他的衣角了，他看向纽特时，他棕色的虹膜轻微地闪着金色，那是个暗示，像星星在黑夜里不甚明显地眯起眼：从那刻起。但他知道从哪刻起不是吗？他知道地甚至比他更早。

忒修斯从房间里出来，进入另一个，就像呼吸一样随意。他没办法做到这样，每一个房间都有自己的力量，在关上房门的瞬间就决定了某种质态的别离。他对着那扇门，它嵌在一个相当微妙的角度，门框略微浮出，有三条一指宽的黑色凹陷，像一把刀开了血槽。他觉得它有点儿轻微的歪斜，往左或者偏右。他往后退了几步，重新打量它。门凹陷地更深了、门框也更厚了，他看着两侧的墙壁，想象他的指尖刮过墙纸。他面前有一个房间号，镀着银，有点儿掉了漆，它不像那些被抚摩的、迎接过无数新生儿的祖传银杯似的只剩下一层圆圆的、内凹的弧线，它的棱角锋锐而透着冷光。他在那里盯着，用一只眼测量它的位置，右眼显得它偏左、左眼则显得它偏右。

他在那里站了有两分钟，直到忒修斯从房间里出来。整个房间内部都是暗室，他的眼睛没法从中看到房间的结构，忒修斯挡住一半的门口，他看上去既犹豫又无奈。他有时候觉得忒修斯恨他，只有一两秒钟，随后他认命了去爱他。就像现在，忒修斯打量着他，烟灰蹭在他的指甲盖上，手掌外侧略微有点儿黄色，他用那只手下意识地略过右胸的口袋，像是要把折好的方巾拿出来。纽特想他应该为了这件事抽了不少烟，见丽塔时他的手还很干净，表带也没卸下来。他把外套扭开两个扣子，表带从马甲里漏出来，一直串到他的右口袋。

“纽特，你知道你要说什么了对吗？你也知道你失败后我会对你说什么对吗？”他耸耸肩，脊背向后凹陷，就像他挺了挺裤腰、把衬衫系紧。他的鼻梁暗部在光线下向上收，睫毛的阴影打在眼睑下。

“我知道，说是的，我不会重犯，这事跟邓布利多没有关系，我压根不知道这只雷鸟的消息是哪来的。”纽特嘟囔着，没尝试抬头看他。他只是不希望闹矛盾，最低程度的家庭维系需要保持，他得从他的百忙之中抽出点时间来和忒修斯和莉塔共进晚餐。

他尝试着把忒修斯对他的吸引力挪到其他地方去，忒修斯告诉他当他想要拍他的肩膀，他就得克制住躲开的欲望，但没人告诉他当他病态地想要他的手握住他的肩膀，缓慢地打圈、拧住他的关节，他的命门，希望他被阴影笼罩时该怎么做。表链闪着光，但门里黑漆漆的。忒修斯喉结上下滑动一下，缓慢地。他意识到什么了，或者暂时还没有。当火舌卷过他的指尖时他会明白的，那时候他的反应将会大得多。

他侧过身去，留下一条一人过的道。

2

他们本不应该闲聊，从楼顶匆匆略过，邓布利多喜欢在高处看风景，但他讨厌这样。白天，天空显现出灰白色，像暴雨中的一片海水，击打着、断树枝和泥石碎屑搅在一起，显露出钢铁和岩石的颜色。但伦敦大部分时候都是这样，巴黎也不是不能忍受。

他跟邓布利多聊起忒修斯，邓布利多说忒修斯的博格特相当有趣。他在经历这次试验时就像是纽特在教室里看到那块布包裹着的、在月光下显得柔软而纯白的东西降落在丽塔面前时的表情。他记得丽塔的呼吸、脉搏在空荡的教室形成的轻微回响，她的瞳孔扩张着，从一道呼吸里几乎打出白雾。

邓布利多走在他前面领先他两三步，他微笑着，提起忒修斯愣在他的博格特面前。整个教室都对它发出一阵轻微的骚动，他们感觉到有什么扫过他们的面颊，某些冷酷而沸腾的、轻柔地扫过他们面部绒毛的、一阵黑夜里的充满颜色的风，就像泄露的石油在海面上形成一片油膜。这场测试因为忒修斯改变了性质，变得几乎不可说。最后他要求全部的同学为此保密。

纽特注意到“它”，他想到的首先是神奇动物，他带回家的，把忒修斯吓坏的个动物。但邓布利多微笑着告诉他那是个婴儿。小、柔和、咬肌像鼓起的山丘，平和地转过鼻唇沟和下颌，它闭着眼，呼吸均匀，头发蜷曲。它睡在婴儿床上，它漆着白漆，简易地搭起来，底部是两个弧形，向着一边倾斜。帐子上系着铃，毛绒的毯子铺了两层。

邓布利多的蓝眼睛扫过他，他知道他在说什么，但不知道他的用意。既然他告诉他他是忒修斯最大的恐惧，他期望他作出什么反应，希望他能理解儿童时期兄弟间微妙的敌意，希望了解忒修斯在对死一无所知时对他短暂而强烈的恨意吗？在他长大的每一个瞬间里，它都如影随形。它只是个婴儿，婴儿证明无限的可塑性，无限的未来。这个即将追赶甚至超越的孩子对于忒修斯来说太过于意义重大，是他生命意义里的假想敌，承载他多年的恐惧和后怕，但最终他只是可笑地对坐办公室恐惧异常吗？

他交互磨蹭着手指，感到冷汗和油脂通过指腹留在他的手指背部。他问邓布利多：“他有所解释吗？”

他看到邓布利多微笑着，继续微笑着。他对微笑这个词有了痛恨，可能是它发生在邓布利多的脸颊上。它突然松弛，随后他的眉毛往一边挑着，将一边的肩膀向后靠来：“他说他害怕他没法承担起这个孩子的一生。”

他看着整片整片的房顶，没有抬头，但光线穿过他乱丛丛的头发。

3

他在泳池边的灌木丛里发现一片人形的凹陷，树枝粗糙地被折断在四周，他钻进它，感到枝叶的干枯和皲裂，像疲倦的手指扫过他的肩膀和脖颈，在他裸露的皮肤上留下浅红色的刮痕。他在那里窥视到泳池里的光景，那些皮肤苍白的、大腿两侧有着开裂缝隙的泳衣，她们躺在沙滩上，将苍白的背部留给艳阳炙烤。防晒霜像新雪快要融化在铲子留下的划痕，它们凸起、凹陷，均匀地抹开。

忒修斯在沙滩上，他躺在沙滩椅上，偶尔也会下到水里去。那时他把草帽遮在脸上，光从微小的缝隙里扫出来，像无数道锐利的磨砂在阳光下散射着。火焰舔舐过纽特的指尖，让他微微地颤抖。他穿着沙滩泳裤、脚面上浮起青筋，那些紫色和蓝色的经脉像雷电一样击打他，那些肌肉是无人造访的起伏。他注视他，他却一无所知。

4

“ 马达，是马达，它会让清理变得挺不容易的。你把它用螺丝刀扭开，就会发现它的履带被落叶卡住了。”

他听到他母亲在对女仆说话，在窗外，窗内是安全的，房间内部是安全的。忒修斯仍然在泳池边上，水杉和橡树给他打下阴影，让他偶尔也能下下水。

纽特在盥洗室里，门被关上，他甚至让它虚掩着，只要他认定了忒修斯还在泳池里。

他不大应该出去，但现在他更不乐意的是待在忒修斯身边。这种感觉很奇特，忒修斯开着窗在厕所抽烟，把烟灰落在窗台上。它们中的一些卡在深绿色的细缝里，他能想象得出忒修斯的手臂上留下窗框细长而不甚均匀的红痕，他用无名指抖动烟灰，身体前倾，把大部分灰抖在窗台外。他走进厕所时知道这些，但却什么都没有跟母亲说。

虚掩着门，这个想法穿透了他，像有人对他的脖子来了沉重的一下，让他只能低下头，感到热量和疼痛。烟味还没散去，他得趁着它结束前——火光和他鲁莽的热情熄灭前把事情做完。

他的袜子褪到脚踝，他宽松的、卡其色的裤子的松紧带卡住他的小腿。这扇门是常见的奶油色、一些浅显的木纹。他从这里找到一些不成熟的妄想，他不应该想到蛇，想到它滑过、冷酷的、竖瞳的黄色眼睛，想到它的皮膜、它游走时候带来那样的刺痛，恐惧和死亡带来的刺痛。他的动作加快了，他的手臂、手腕、他的头状骨、钩骨、三角骨、月骨……它们需要协作、让他像是划过一整片雪地似的，四周都是碎石、掉落的松树枝，他唯一需要做的是把路线规划好。但事实上他只是滚过雪地，没法保持相当的冷酷和镇定。他的手腕外侧触碰到他的衬衫底部，它让他想起忒修斯热且硬的手指掠过他的头发、他的袖口打在他的眉弓上、剐蹭着他的睫毛，他面对着一场暴风雨，但他没有闭上眼。纽特仰起头，他感到热了，这样的热，热使汗和油脂粘在手指上，热使一切都变得厌烦。他继续快速地滑动着，感到他的蛇、他的雪地像一阵雾似的消弭，他那样粗粝又快速地划过他的敏感点，干枯的兴奋像是它和他都厌烦了似的。它在他的手背上留下一道白色的划痕，在浅蓝色的仿石纹墙砖贴瓷上汇聚了一整滩，它粘稠，冷却、不再动弹。它熄灭地这样快，又在出生前命定了下场。他看到一片空白，一片隧道似的空白，这片空白穿过他最初的记忆，带着声色和味觉，因为他的疏忽，现在它降落在死亡上。

他洗手时确保他将它洗干净了，水流过他的手指，在每一道掌纹里流动，最终它从他的指缝里流出来。他撩起袖子把整个小臂都清洁了，用了肥皂，它的味道还是挥之不去，就像他被这样的罪烙上了烙印，一只羊羔，它的血已经被抹在他的额头上了。

他走出盥洗室，看到忒修斯把晒红的一整片背部露出来了，那件奶油色的短袖衬衫被他搭在小臂上，就像他穿三件套时习惯把外套取下来，让表链从马甲边缘掉出来。他一只手搭着它们，另一只手把马提尼里的橄榄拨出来吃了。他的皮肤、那些鼓起的部分和凹陷的部分，那些平滑的、交织的肌肉，他感到它屈起和松下的状态下、兴奋因子像冲向他，他像抓住一只棒球似的抓住自己的罪和死亡。

他重新把眼睛放回忒修斯身上。他意识到那代表着什么，在此之前却从未体会到。他长久地把注意力放到他身上后，躁动不安的位置就此转移了。他突然意识到一定程度上他能控制忒修斯，就像他被挤压着、对方向他施展那些力量。他沉在水底，感到水流中心的挤压，那个漩涡是因忒修斯而起的，他只是被卷了进去。

5

出于他对神奇动物的爱变得让忒修斯不安，他频频造访他的房间，看到他在喂渡鸦什么的。忒修斯总是没办法理解他在七八岁时就能得知自身的天赋和终生的追求，知道他只想要事物保持它本真的样子。他不在意真理、良好的名声和地位。他在更年轻的时候定了格，自此坚定不移地向前走。

忒修斯站在他的房间门口，像巨大而顽固的铁幕就此垂下。他留下阴影，一个沉默的巨人，他当时穿着有袖扣的衬衫，并且尝试着把它卷到手肘，等他进门时候它们全散下来，忒修斯开始拨弄他的鬈发，他的手指暖而硬地抚摩过他的头皮，袖口的布料打在他的眼边。纽特透过他杂乱的头发瞥向忒修斯，他保持着睫毛颤抖的凝视，没有眨眼，袖口擦过他的睫毛。忒修斯静止了一会儿，他蹲下来，指尖擦过他的眼睫。

“妈妈知道你在屋子里养动物，她没什么反对的意思，只是在担心你。我们都更希望你愿意出门玩，因为你在家里总是躲在房间里。我希望你有更多的同龄朋友，把皮肤晒黑。你认识了新朋友对吗？你在夏令营认识的，所以妈妈让你提前回来了。他叫什么名字？”

“……德雷克。”

“告诉我他不是一只松鼠，或者是一只渡鸦，你很会分辨它们的叫声。”

“纽特，纽特……过来，看着我。”

他的指尖卷曲着纽特的头发，他的手掌覆盖着他，像一片阴影。他的手搭在他的肩膀上，他施力，像鹰在一声锐利的嚎叫下俯冲盘旋。在那之后忒修斯握着拳揽住他的脖颈，另一只手垂在他的腰侧。纽特没有颤抖，但他感到火蹿过他的指尖。它没有超过三秒钟，他的气味像热风带起沙。

他知道忒修斯知道了德雷克是谁，准确来说是：是什么。但他仍旧只是拥抱他。他知道那只是拥抱兄弟的方式，也知道没有任何界限被跨过了。他没告诉妈妈他在抽烟，他也守住了他的秘密，秘密，兄弟之间只剩下秘密。他的眼睛没有藏住它的气味，当他被忒修斯拥抱时，那阵气味渗进他的肌体、他的骨髓，流淌在他的血液里、反映在他的视网膜上。他在想忒修斯知道了多少，或者他是否感到雷声响彻了大地、那些古老的罪被施予时，他有没有仰望着上空，有没有一滴将他淋透的雨点掉在忒修斯脸上。什么时候，从什么时候开始。他突然意识到他以为他们之间需要存在着的那点儿距离不是因为他的需要而出现，这点儿距离在他们出生前就存在了，他一直被瞒得很好。忒修斯在更早之前读懂他，他就像一本摊开的书一样不懂得隐藏的时期，一个奶娃娃，在黄铜金属拼接的婴儿床上吸吮自己的手指时，忒修斯就已经从他身上读懂它们，用一种接近冷酷的敏感划清了界限，迎接自己的命运。在一切开始前结束它，在火燃烧前熄灭它。他们出于血缘和责任被联系在一起，像根绳索在蹦极时把他们连在一块儿、一个各束一边的降落伞。但他们不能真的互相理解不是吗？他对待人的感受总是不能这么精准，他隔着一层纱触摸忒修斯的脸颊，直到发现这层薄纱是大理石，他这么深切地爱一座雕像。

忒修斯面对着他的出生时存在年龄的隔阂，他没经历过忒修斯躁动不安的年纪，只看到了他需要看到的，一切都慢了一拍，都显得像是只有他一个人，躁动着，在囚牢里走来走去。

6

他只是想逃开，游泳池、从学校回来的忒修斯。忒修斯只是变得和以往不同了，这样的感觉既粗粝又绵软，他像是赤裸地在沙坑里接受了浪打过他的前胸、肩膀，他成了坦塔罗斯，酷晒和浪潮让他总也处在湿淋淋的、火辣辣的痛苦。他从灌木丛里出来时大概有七点，他起得未免太早，报纸又那样平平整整地摊在桌子上，他把衬衫穿上，重新把它系进裤子，直到他把两只脚轮番架在桌角把鞋穿好。他看到了月亮迷宫，照片是一张模糊的月光照彻整片迷迭香坟地，一只萤火虫的踪迹体现出流动性，像浪律动着席卷沙滩时留下的一线白痕。他跟着白线注意到一块巨大的广告牌，伫立在山的边上，夜里车灯打亮它，上面用红漆漆着：实现你的一切愿望。纽特早先见过这种形式的车灯，车停在那，两束过于明亮的光最终停留在他们想让你看到的部分。他看到跃动的印刷的颗粒表示一阵扩散的、滚动的光束。其他地方都黑漆漆的。

在忒修斯回到房间的时刻开始，他突然意识到他的改变。它相当轻微，像一扇门留下一些细小的缝隙，这些黑暗和噩梦从门的背面流开了。他没想到他会去那座迷宫，也没想到他真正想要忒修斯替他做到什么。他想要一个箱子，这是他挺久以前想要过的。他独自去了那座山，但事实上它并不算是：一整片相当广袤的森林，突兀地留出的空地上有迷迭香构成的迷宫，它们被踩扁、焚烧，从两米变成膝盖高度。他没想到它在这么近的地方，就像是他在匆匆掠过时省去了一大片可探索的区域，在钻石矿边拐来拐去。他在这一座上上结识了皮克斯和它的家人、月夜下祈祷的半人马、独角兽（那次它纯属惊鸿一瞥），从未见过月亮迷宫和它的相关传说，它像是等待他到来似的。

纽特见到报纸上的向导，他坐在一大批形色各异的木雕边，卖一些异域风情的帽子和徽章，他看到他把毛毯铺在它们下边，并且上头贴了标签，自己则坐在一块磨损了的头巾上。他伸展着的双手褶皱且覆盖老人斑，戴着圆形墨镜，袒露的胸口翻着红色，胸锁乳突肌像松弛的皮膜。他的下颚很宽，眉毛则半白，他注意到他的宽鼻子，有酗酒的痕迹。纽特觉得当他站起来时他可能会感到害怕，他就像是忒修斯和父母让他远离的那种人，他们把小孩子拐进森林里，但他已经不算小孩子了。并且他希望能得到他想要的一切，这一切必定会有代价。他说话时声音颤抖着，他没他想象地这么有勇气，当向导的眉毛往上挑——那让他想起忒修斯的眉弓，拐过、变得稀疏浅薄——他几乎没法证明他的脸没有变色：“我在报纸上，当地报纸，昨天的新闻，它在F版的左上部，配着一张照片，车灯像两片黏连着的满月……对不起，我是说月亮迷宫，我听说了它，它上面附有联系方式和地址，它说山上会有向导的，在幽暗密林……这是我取的名字，我当然应该知道它叫什么，你们是叫它……”

“我当然知道我该叫它什么，孩子。”他打断他，纽特看着他浅棕色的脸颊抽动着，他的眉毛降了下去，就像他明白这是场胡闹，“你想要什么，你一定是想要什么才会来到这里，这太古怪了。你想要什么你的父母都能给你买到，一辆自行车？你不能为了一辆自行车来这里。你知道你会付出代价，你应该为了更好的东西来这里。”

他指向那块广告牌，它在白天，没有经过车灯的打光，像一串褪色的血迹直接印在了灰白色天空上，他的手指往它靠后一点儿的位置指去，纽特注意到他厚、黄、开裂的指甲，他压下这种感觉，直到他的眼神停留在它之后的那块广告牌上：付出同等的代价。出于拍摄的角度问题，它被第一块广告牌盖住了。

“我明白，先生。但这是个相当不讨人喜欢的爱好，我是说我喜欢的东西，愿意研究的生命。……就像有些孩子喜欢和蜘蛛在一起玩，其他孩子只会尖叫着跑开一样。我的爱好相当危险，我有很想要的工具，它能帮助我……出于一些原因，我不能让忒修斯知道。他不希望我这样，他以为我只是待在家里……我每天都翻窗出去……”

他低着头，让那丛头发穿过他的视线，他试着把自己缩得更小一些，但不代表他是个懦夫，这是件相当违反常理的事：他害怕其他孩子，其他孩子害怕魔法生物，但他走在山林里，驯服它们、理解它们、爱它们。他和其他人一样，可能只是他是中间的那个头，他们应该害怕他，但多数时候他们只是凑在一起，像他们对待莉塔一样对待他。他只是个怪胎，一个被分割的，没法被理解的人。他确定忒修斯看透了他，就像他在厕所里看到一切却选择什么都不说。他们出于血缘和责任被联系在一起，像根绳索在蹦极时把他们连在一块儿、一个各束一边的降落伞。但他们不能真的互相理解不是吗？所以纽特来到这儿，一个人，面对：“实现你的所有愿望”和“付出同等的代价”。

他的向导没出声，直到他抬起头来为止，他看着他的向导，感觉他摇晃着，准备站起来。他在镜片后看到一双黄色的眼睛，那只是惊鸿一瞥，一道圆而精妙的视觉残像。他可能是突发了癔症，他感到害怕，就像那是鳄鱼的眼睛在水面上盯着他。他往后退着，鞋子绊在石块上。他的注意力被它分散了，直到他再次看向向导，他的眼睛完完全全地隐藏在了镜片后。纽特看到他血丝清晰的鼻子，有一道不甚清晰的刀痕留在他左脸颊到鼻骨的位置上。

他说：“我会带你去那里。但我不能陪你进去，你要靠自己把东西带出来，在月光结束之前。你不能走错路，不能跨过迷迭香，不能作弊，在迷宫最中间有一座雕像，不要正面对着它，它是弥诺陶洛斯，但大多时候只是一个雕像。今夜是满月，你知道满月的疯狂。如果不能到达出口，原路返回。如果你犯规了或者在月亮下山时赶不回来，你会知道失败的代价是什么”

纽特看着他完全站起来的样子，让他想到一只巨大的蜥蜴，他的皮肤也似乎在阳光下闪现出绿色来。那只是一瞬间，一个虚晃，就像树木的阴影一样冒出来，在风里沙沙作响。

他对着他的向导：“我该干些什么，现在还只是中午，快要一点了。”

“你得等到晚上。”

7 

他在回家的途中遇到了忒修斯，他当时在想一些心事，并且明白这是留给他道别的时间。他远远地瞥见了忒修斯，那个形状和大小恰好是一切人类脱离面目模糊的距离，你能从身高、模糊的服饰和发色来断定他，也能隐隐感到它即将被调整出来，它的对焦，像是他拿着放大镜对准蚂蚁的瞬间，感到它拱形的内壁把一个具象捕捉成平面的视网膜投影。

他知道他正是他此时最期望见到的人，因此他快速地向他冲过去。

——他冲向忒修斯，那时候忒修斯还在摆弄一根烟，他没好好去尝试他父亲留给他的烟斗，把它卡在牙齿间的缝隙里。忒修斯站在草地上拨弄那根烟。纽特像一阵风一样快速地奔跑着，张开双臂，他把忒修斯绊倒，他们一起滚落。迷迭香似的天空，你明白吗，混杂着紫色的蓝色，杉树、橡树，浸透了夏日的草叶。他在一卷床单里滚来滚去，只是现在是忒修斯的臂弯。直到他颠着、把鼻梁磕在忒修斯的胸口。他坐在忒修斯的大腿上，水杉蓝紫色的阴影极速地、轻柔地笼罩在忒修斯的脸上，就像热气蒸腾里蓝色的血管透过了皮肤。他知道他在那时候只有十三岁，某道阴影强烈地打下了、像一阵飓风一样剐擦着一切它所能席卷的，地面、尘埃、落叶，那些蓝紫色的阴影和静电般闪动的外廓。忒修斯在抽他那根烟。他趴在忒修斯的肩膀上。感觉到热气、稳定的呼吸，他的肌肉抽动着，他勒着忒修斯的脖子来避免自己滑落。他的膝盖朝里的部分夹着忒修斯的肋骨，直到他的汗水把他的小臂浸湿为止。他在忒修斯的肩头上，满足于自己像忒修斯的方巾，浸满了汗水、摇晃、轻微地散发热意。

他感到忒修斯的大动脉在他的手腕边，他勒紧他，直到忒修斯缓慢地滑动一下喉结。纽特才意识到他该放开他，他感到自己下坠，头发蹭过忒修斯的肩膀，他仰着头，汗水流过他的眼皮，在一道局促的、闪光的白色具象在他眼球上留下为止，他的眼皮上闪现着橘红色的光。

8

向导带他看了看白天的月亮迷宫，它像片被森林火灾烧得干干净净的迷迭香坟场，深褐色的土上冒出细小的枝桠。

但夜晚把整片迷宫照得相当明亮，他能隐隐感到一种轻微而粗野的呼吸就此发出了。当那巨大的火球将他的视网膜刺出一片亮黄色和橘红色相间的刺青之后缓缓沉入大地，像一艘驶过海平面的帆船，这个声音就此苏醒，月亮迷宫的魔力也就此显现了。

他周围的一切都像镀了银似的毫毛毕现，他踩上那一片焚烧过的土壤，听到萌芽的生命发出裂开的声响。他小心翼翼地沿着迷宫的路线走着，试图不踩到任何连接着、交织在一起的枝叶，就像用一支银制刀具插入牡蛎壳、打开韧带一样快速而准确。 

前半个迷宫相当复杂，每当他往前一步，他似乎都能听到迷迭香的生长，它也的的确确地在长高。在他踏入迷宫时只到脚背，而当他快抵达迷宫中央时它已经到他的肩膀了。——“在迷宫最中间有一座雕像，不要正面对着它，它是弥诺陶洛斯，但大多时候只是一个雕像。”——他闭着眼睛走过理应有雕像的地方，那里本是个废弃的小喷水泉，他听到咕噜咕噜的泉水声和一道猛烈的、抽动的鼻息。他开始颤抖，但他继续往前走着，迷宫时的后半部分是一条相当宽的大道，直道，他能挺过去的。他感到那样的鼻息打在他的左肩，然后是右肩，像一只狗嗅一只松鼠、一只秃鹫嗅一具尸体、一只熊疑惑着要不要踩上你的胸膛。

他的脚绊到一块凸起，一块圆形的劣弧的一段，它有一定的厚度，他得保证他没有被绊倒。他知道被绊到后他就完了，就像知道他睁眼后会面对些什么。一张面庞吗？一张扭曲的、好奇的面庞，一双眼睛吗？一双什么颜色的眼睛呢？他急速地奔跑着，闭着眼，风透过他的头发，在他的面颊上留下微不可见的刮痕。直到他撞到了一堵墙，一堵迷迭香形成的墙。他想到他完了，绝绝对对地完了。他会像一根干枯的树枝一样被折断。

但他想起了那个魔法，那个他用来在灌木林里挖出人形形状的魔法，他在那样的空隙里看着忒修斯。于是他掏出魔杖、喊出了它，像一颗子弹似的滚过这道人形的窗棂。

他想起他说：不要犯规，它会知道的。于是他尖叫着跑向了前方，睁开眼，在他进入那个黑色的、在月夜里打出一道影子的洞穴之前，他在最后一瞬间看到了弥诺陶洛斯黄色的眼睛，一道圆而精妙的视觉残像，就像那是鳄鱼的眼睛在水面上盯着他。

他走进洞穴，它显得像个风干过的林中小屋，温暖、上一秒还有人拨动着篝火。他顿了顿，感到自己的心脏和肺仿佛被撕裂了，他像鼓风机似的把氧气抽进来，又把它匆忙地囫囵着送进血液里，他感到口干，肌肉后知后觉地酸痛和疲乏。他像是突然被抽空了力气，跪倒在了地上，最后把身体紧贴在地面，汗和热量注入了它。

“我是来拿走我所需要的一切的。”

他开口时已经不大像他，他的嗓音粗粝，带有青春期特有的压紧了的纤细。纽特意识到它在这里，像一道依附于月光黑色影子，一些沙子、微粒、尘埃的碎粒像热风卷起的沙尘，缓慢地在地面上流动着，但他闭上眼，再一次开口：“我希望你以永不伤害我、不使我感到威胁的形象出现”

纽特感到他的脉搏涌动着，血液汩汩的流动着，像击打着非洲鼓，它的旋律、它快速急促的动作。 

他睁开眼，看到月光穿透一个洞开的裂口，照到一张脸上。

莉塔从黑暗中浮现。

“纽特，斯卡曼达。”她开口了，她的微笑像是树木咧开了口子，一道长划痕，“告诉我你想要什么？”

9 

他看向这扇门，它通往忒修斯的家。他知道忒修斯曾经千百万次将手附在上面，按压、紧握、旋动它。这是一扇纯白色的门，黄铜色的门栓，弹簧在它的动作下发出响声。他把汗和油脂蹭在大衣上，随后扶在门把上。在千万次尝试后他和忒修斯的指纹覆盖在一起，这个想法让他感到一点陌生的冲动。纽特的手滑落在某一个位置上，而它耸动着往另一边扭开了。这扇门逆时针地旋开，几乎打到他的脸上。像一把伞晃动着水珠就此被旋开和收拢了。

他看着忒修斯打开门。

他跟着忒修斯到餐桌边，扫视着。他以前对这里很熟悉，现在也应该是。忒修斯把书倒扣在桌上，盘子上有一圈金色的刷漆，他把糕点放在一个蓝色碟子里。餐巾仍然是莉塔替他们挑选的，白色、柔软，边缘是一层针脚细密的蕾丝。忒修斯说他得抽出空来和他们俩一起聚餐。

现在只有他们两个在聚餐。

10

他在梦里看到莉塔在广阔的、像是被铲起的一捧松软的土堆叠起的、奶油拉下的边角料似的假山边，脚下是勃发的青草。他闻到那些低且萎靡的气味，就像黑点洒在意识的囚笼里。他被抹平了，在那样轻柔而缓慢的风的流动里。直到莉塔转过头来。她坐在他相距一臂的假山边上，指尖触碰着一棵迷迭香。她的裙子没沾上泥土，但她的白色棉袜上沾了一滴浅棕色的点，像干涸的血淌进新雪。它那样滚烫、不易消解。

“我想要一个能装上神奇动物的箱子。”他对莉塔说，她没有试图看向他，但他率先避开了。他的头发像枯草似的笼在他的额头上，透过它们他看到很多。但他从没在毫无掩护的时候看向任何一双眼睛。

“他让你把头从沙地里拔出来。”

他不知道莉塔有没有说过这句话，或者说到底是谁说了这句话。它让他感到有点儿燥热，烦闷地。他被任意摆布了，就因为这么一句话。

“你需要一个向导来告诉你你该往哪儿去。你记得我跟你提过的哪座山吗？那个黑色的、覆满掉落的法国梧桐叶的山洞，旁边打落着几道影子。他们说在这里你能找到你能所到的金子，代价是失去感受、变得又模糊又疲惫。你远远望过去是无穷无尽的水杉，中间剖开一些细小的黑色的缝隙，直到那些浅而干、就像刮刀的侧面划过的银线——那些树枝飕飕地互相交织在一起，像银色的天空一样布满你的眼球。”

莉塔坐在那里，他知道那不是莉塔。但事情也没有这么严重。他知道他应该在某个时刻逃开，他所许下的某个请求里，需要它以一个永不伤害他、不使他感到威胁的形象出现。它变成莉塔，就像她坐在窗台上，让风从她的脚踝一路往上奔涌，她在他的梦里才是安全的。

她剥开那棵迷迭香的外皮，把它的叶子揪下来，在这段时间里她盯着她的手，手掌的指纹、手指指尖，绿色的汁液让他想起他推搡着忒修斯在新鲜茁壮的草地上滚过、那件灰色的、浆得硬挺的衬衫留下一道道绿色的痕迹，直到阴影笼罩在忒修斯的上半边脸上。

他看到莉塔在这个梦里最终转过头来，她像是被白色的火焰卷过，她的头发烧焦了，从她锋利转下的颧骨到她消瘦内陷的脸颊，他知道是它透过他的眼睛看到了它们。

他感到一片轻柔地阴影扫过他，带着熟悉的、轻微的气味。他看到忒修斯看向他，他皱了一点眉，头微微往边上靠了靠，他知道他不该梦到这些，也知道忒修斯对他的行为表现出含蓄的不赞成。这是莉塔死后他们的第一个家庭聚餐，他枕着餐巾，瞌睡在餐桌面前。忒修斯看上去有点破碎，他知道他不足够好，但没有像今天这样为此感到羞愧。他扫视了紫丁香桌布和大马士革花纹的墙纸，在浅色地毯上看到烟灰烧穿的痕迹。

在他梦里，莉塔说要让他付出代价，这个代价相当轻微，他们当时就有所约定。他拿去它灵魂的碎片，而它透过他的眼睛窥视到这一切。他用不着为此付出生命和灵魂，但他会逐渐失去见到美的力量、对彩虹和善恶变得平静而迷惑。但当他看到忒修斯按着鼻梁、眉间留下相当深刻的沟壑时，他感到那样强烈的痛苦。

11

“他问了你，她是不是看向你了是吗？就在他既混沌又清醒的时候他问出了这个，他不常常向你展露嫉妒，不是吗。先看向谁不重要，那句话才是最重要的。”

邓布利多把手架在桌子上，他敲击它，再把它掀起来，他对着桌子背面刻着的花纹，他准备把它卸下来好让自己看得清楚些，那些被裁纸刀刻在上面的图案，一些短对话。他看到把方程式和默写内容刻上去的，但莉塔只是刻上了名字。

“是的，他说的时候看上去挺憔悴，那是在我们吃完家庭聚餐之后的事了。”

“你想过带他去那里吗？”

“哪儿，你是说，月亮迷宫？让他经历一遍我所经历的，让他把棺木里的人重新带出来？或者是，让他问到它的答案。这不大可能，邓布利多。你比我了解他，那是忒修斯，死人不会撒谎，她不会照顾他的感受，他心里有答案。他只是需要，见鬼的滴水兽，他想要真相。他不在乎它怎样扭曲。就像他知道我爱他，背德地爱他，但他仍然希望我去他家里聚餐，你明白吗？他划清界限，但并不愿意失去我。莉塔死后他就变得麻木，最近他略微有了一点儿好转，我不能让它毁了他。你知道当他进入洞穴之后会看到谁，他肯定不会太愿意记得她被火焰灼烧着的样子。他问她问题，她告诉他答案，但这一切都没有任何意义。当他知道答案后，他会让她活回来吗？即使那不再是她。”

“你猜到了，纽特。你已经知道他的结局了。但真相可能并不被需要。他可能会在路上和你和解，他会回头，你在卧室提起它，在餐厅他沉默而燃烧着，像一片篝火，等你们到大厅他开始问你的故事，等你们到了路上他就会沉默，他烧尽了，他告诉你你们该回头了，他想清楚了。”

“我不知道。”

纽特看向他，直到邓布利多把桌子盖上，他尽可能地把事情做得慢且轻柔，他对待一切都像对待小提琴，直到它们发出响声为止，他都轻柔地掠过它们，枫木,云杉,乌木,槭木，他喜欢上过蜡的木头经过他的指腹，像一只木筏掠过浅水激流，那些印记短暂而轻柔。纽特听到金属尖锐而纤细的声响划裂了整片空气，让流淌的沉默终止，他用双手拂过脸颊，重重地擦过去，他的第二指节紧贴在眉骨上。

他不想睁开眼：“你知道我应该怎么做，邓布利多，你只是在强迫我作出决定。”他声音颤抖着，他知道他在撕碎一些，毁灭一些，因此这些反倒不这么重要了。

他握着拳，盯着地板，他在这种时刻仍然没做好准备看向他，“你永远背着手站在我身边，微笑，你从没让过步，你明白这样让你更有力量。让我不得不做我不该涉入的，你告诉我前面是悬崖，而且我得为了你的事跳下去，心甘情愿的，因为我不能放着那只雷鸟不管。现在我告诉你我的问题，你只是背着手站在那里，邓布利多！”

邓布利多的皮手套在他肩膀上，它舒缓地搭上来，就像一片落叶。恰好，微妙，他被安抚了，他知道邓布利多擅长无声无息地消弭敌意。他只是没法把指从眉弓上拿下来，他快要流泪了。

“你得把头从沙子里拔出来，纽特。你要去面对你自己的问题。”

“我原话奉还给你。” 

邓布利多停止了微笑，他的眼睛熄灭了，寂静吸走了熄火机清脆的金属声响。他从他的蓝眼睛里读出了破碎和冷酷，他以为他们会有下一段冲突，那道阴影已经笼罩在他的四周了，就像格林德沃在巴黎召唤他的信徒，他感到压力，水里的，他开口时能感到阻力，水光扭曲着打在周遭的一切，蓝色的瓷砖把颜色折映在水上。但邓布利多低下头，他的裤脚相互搭着，他往后仰去，靠在了讲座上：“每个人都有他们要赎的罪不是吗？”他抬起头看向他时仍旧微笑起来——他一层层的甜蜜的武装，“我们都会犯错，都是很大，很大的错。”

他看着纽特，他把撑在桌面上的手滑到腹部，那只皮手套悄无声息地回到他的手上，他略微弓着背，试图把手套进去：“你用不着为了任何事道歉，只要它们针对我，我想你在说出口时就后悔了对吗。你看着地面，好像能让你的负罪感好受一点。”

他把一只手套上了，将他抬在纽特视平线对齐的位置上，他审视他，最后满意地微笑了。他开始戴另一只手套，缓慢地，就像他已经抓住了对话的核心，而他总是这样，让天平滑到他那一边。

“我经历过相当大的背叛，相当深重，你现在在经历的一切我都能理解，这是一场小小的火山喷发，庞贝城，你能想象到吗？大家都快快乐乐地、平平常常地做着事，那天甚至平凡普通到不值一提，没有任何噩兆、梦里的低语，没有诺亚方舟，人们只是做着他们该做的，直到祸殃突然降临。我当时没能从任何地方看到任何预兆，就像在转头的瞬间被死神的镰刀拦腰斩断了。你没反应过来，等时间到了，你先是逃避，再是叛逆，最终为你对于你的朋友和家人作出的一切伤害痛苦不已。”

他把两只手重新撑在桌边，“它，我是说你见到的那个莉塔。她说你得为这一切付出代价，但受到更大伤害的是忒修斯。那个诅咒应验了，雷却没有打在你身上。它知道你最在乎谁不是吗？它可能比我们想得更精明，它知道你最在乎谁，它不会让你好过的。”

他看上去真诚、柔软。纽特把手从脸颊上拿开，他甚至没流下眼泪来，他说：“我该怎样解决它。”就像他扶着一猎枪，邓布利多站着，替他调整姿势，问他：你见到那只鹿了吗？他把毛线帽重新戴正，免得它遮住他的眼睛。他穿着一层加绒加厚的内衬，外套上滑溜溜的，五指手套让他的手指麻木地搭在扳机上。他感到冰雪的气味，铁锈般的冷酷，就像浪在沙滩上能安然无恙地、阳光下的白雪似的褪下，在这里只能永远地留下。他在发抖，肾上腺素流进他的四肢百骸。

他知道要怎么办。

他早就知道了。

FIN.


End file.
